The Entity and Hero Clash - Part One
Last part is Before the Hero The hero saw when he awoke the trail of blood and death that the entity left behind. Cows and sheep sat dead on the ground, their innards spilled and their eyes removed. The hero followed the trail for miles and miles. His feet were weary, for the Farlands were very far away. Once he reached the place, however, he saw that the legends about the place he had heard were true. Broken textures and buggy blocks made up mountains and valleys. The grass was grey and the trees were rotten and weak. They looked as if they would topple over and die with the slightest breeze. The whole place had the stench of death. No adventurers or warriors dared enter a place such as the Farlands. And yet there the hero was, prepared to enter the forsaken place. The hero entered the land before him and climbed atop a large hill. The sky seemed wrong. Everything seemed wrong. The landscape was warped in twists and turns that shouldn't have been possible, even for the crazy landmarks in the regular world. The hero felt like was in an entirely different dimension. Like a reality where he didn't belong. Still, he ventured on into the center of the Farlands. As he walked and walked, he started to notice more unusual anomalies along the way. And oh, how unusual was an understatement. He saw a cow with its face completely missing. Its face had appeared to be completely missing. Instead, it looked to be peeled off, leaving a layer of flesh and vein in its wake. The hero watched as the cow leaned its head down and ate a patch of grass. A hole within the cow's face opened and revealed teeth, chewing the dead grass and making a gurgled moo sound. As the hero walked further in he found the area to be stranger. A dark aura seemed to wash over him as he stepped into what seemed to be a dark atmosphere. A sudden shift in the land around him. If he didn't already feel as if he was in a reality he didn't belong, he did now. He spotted a river in the distance. Upon approaching it he found the feathers of chickens floating in the murky water. It wasn't long after that when he heard a familiar deep growl behind him. The hero turned around and witnessed the beast from the nether charging at him. Swiftly the hero used the enchanted spear to shoot a blast of energy at the beast, obliterating it completely. Patches of fur and muscle plopped down to the ground with a thud. Again, the hero turned, spotting a familiar snake-like being approaching. It opened its mouth the sallow him. The hero jumped into its mouth and spun the spear in circles around the snakes inside, tearing it apart before ripping through its scaly and rough skin. Finally, the hero saw a monk running towards him. The monk's talons went to cut the hero, but the hero's recently acquired ruby armor caused the nails t shatter upon impact. The monk screamed as the hero jammed his spear through the monk's torso. A faint groan was heard before the monk collapsed to the ground, dead. The hero had recognized the enemies. They were a few of the monsters he had previously fought before, which could only mean that the dark entity was nearby. The sky grew dark as grey clouds moved into view overhead. The area where the hero stood fell into the shade as the light disappeared. "Why hello, hero." The hero recognized that voice. He could have recognized it anywhere. It was the same voice that had tormented him and his people for so long. It was the same voice he had heard when he collapsed after his people died. It was the being behind all the madness and chaos surrounding the world. It was the Dark Entity. "You... show yourself. For this whole time, you have avoided fighting me and sent your minions to defeat me. Well no more. Today is the day you fall. Today is the day I slay you, you evil monster." The voice cackled, apparently unfazed by the hero's words. "Oh hero, don't be so rude. I was the one who gave you the spear and armor after all. You passed my tests, so you earned them. And yes, I do plan on facing you in combat." The hero's finger curled around the hilt of the spear, his grip tightening. "If it was truly you who gave me the spear, then you have signed up for your own death. How foolish can one be?" The entity chuckled, his voice reaching a high pitch. "Careful what you say, hero. Not everything is as it seems. With that, the world plunged into total darkness. The hero fell to his knees yet again and watched as a vision occurred before him. A very familiar woman stood before him. Her bright green eyes sparkled, and her rosy cheeks made her appear to be a gentle and caring woman. The hero reached a hand towards his wife, as if trying to hold her within his grasp. But then she started screaming. Yes, a shrill scream violently erupted from her mouth as a disembodied knife was jammed into her skull, bludgeoning her to death. Blood and gore spilled to the ground, and the knife sat protruding from her head. The darkness faded and the hero returned to the normal world. A figure stood before him. Could it be the true form of the dark entity? It had grey skin which cracked like hard sand in the blistering desert. Two empty eye sockets were on its head, although a small blue flame seemed to burn intensely within them. A black cloak adorned his tall and slender body, but other than those unusual features the entity was a humanoid. Through every opening in his body, however, the thin black substance the hero had grown accustomed to seeing seeped. It opened its mouth to smile. It had no teeth, only gums. The entity walked over to the hero who was still on his knees. It smiled at the pathetic mere human before it. How even through the hero's strong mental will, there was a side of him affected? How his emotions weakened him and held him back from his full potential. "You know hero, those emotions of yours sure do hold you back. I see now why you embark on your crazy little adventures, attempting to save Minecraft and such. You just want to feel better about your pathetic life. How you let the women you loved die due to your foolish decisions. And even more, you hope to be forgiven for being the one to kill her. Do you even care about the people you defend? Or was this all about her?" The hero looked up at his adversary. The entity had a sickening smirk on its face. It was mocking him. The entity was mocking a subject in the back of the hero's mind. A subject which the hero had chosen to lock out permanently in an effort to make the pain subside. The hero's heart practically pounded against his chest, and his veins bulged. He could feel pools of sweat form in his hands and neck. Still, he kept his cool and responded. "No," The hero replied. The entity put its face directly in front of the hero's face and replied. "No? That's all you have to say to me and for yourself? No? Your wife is dead because of you. You had a child right? Well too bad, because that useless fetus died with her. Good thing though, because if I had that baby right in front of me I would tear into its neck and drain all the blood within. And I'd chop your wife into pieces and munch on her bones. You people are useless scum, and your feeling get to you and cause you such pain. Everything that has happened thus far is because of you, you damn useless fool." The hero couldn't take it any longer. The entity had spewed the ultimate insult at him, and it had gotten on his last nerve. He wasn't mentally weak, and his emotions didn't weaken him. This, of course, was something the entity had never considered. With great speed the hero picked himself up and swung the spear at the entity, sending the being crashing against the nearby mountain. The entity picked itself up from the rubble and damage and stared in awe at the hero, who was now coming full charge. "How? How did you do that? How could you have picked yourself up from such a mental state and stayed true to your promise to save Minecraft?" The hero stopped and looked at the entity. His glare pierced straight into the entity's soul. "Because my emotions don't hold me back, they propel me forward. Because I'm going to use my anger, frustration, and sadness to prove myself stronger than you and beat you into a bloody pulp you bastard!" The entity smiled at this. It had been the exact answer it was looking for. The hero would surely prove suitable for the final part of its plan. And so, the entity floated down to the hero and readied itself. It shapeshifted its arms into grey scythes surrounded by a cloudy wisp. "Good hero, then come and get me." Next part is The Entity and Hero Clash - Part Two Category:Icydice Category:Hero Series Category:Creepypasta Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Dramapasta Category:Long Pastas